Augustus von Kaltendorff
---- |Row 7 title = Beliefs Denomination |Row 7 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light ---- |Allegiance = Kingdom of Stormwind |Branch = Stormwind Army |Service = July, 38 L.C. - Present, Stormwind Royal Military Academy |Commands = |Battles = |Awards = }}'''Augustus Theodorick de Courtenay von Kaltendorff IV '''is a young officer cadet attending the Stormwind Royal Military Academy. The heir of both the powerful Kaltendorff and Courtenay noble families, Augustus' allegiance to Stormwind has practically declared the Arathorian Kaltendorff estates as Stormwindian vassal territories, in effect upon his ascendancy. Augustus holds the nominal title of Baron of Mecklenau, declaring him as the heir apparent of the Kaltendorff titles of Duke of Kollswig-Thunringen, Margrave of Falckenbrandt, Margrave of Battenheim, and Earl of Schwerinberg. In addition, he is the heir of the titles Count of Clairefontaine, and Count of Beaubriand from his Courtenay side, though unlike the House of Kaltendorff, they hold no title that delineates their inheritor. Description The Kaltendorff heir very much looks the part of a young nobleman from afar; away from the parade ground and studies halls of the academy he dresses in expensive garbs entrapped with golden lace and jewellery, and stands tall with the stiff upper lip and raised chin of aristocracy. Upon a closer inspection, however, he looks like little more than an out of place boyish young man. He is not particularly handsome yet nor is he hideous; his features are decidedly average. A head of straight blonde hair, cut meticulously into a stylish feature, sits atop his head, straying into his green eyes if the wind has its way with him. Those eyes are indeed piercing in their own right, screwed permanently into a judgemental squint. His nose lacks the prominence accustomed to high nobility, instead sitting rather plainly with slightly too much space between his nostrils and mouth. His narrow lips are a natural shade of light pink that matches his pallid complexion, held stiff as befits a man of his class. Hollow cheeks embedded with dimples are perhaps his best feature, forcing a definition to his cheekbones that continues down to his slender jaw. A dimpled chin bridges his mandible, once more lacking the masculine prominence of his Arathorian aristocratic background. His countenance is drawn into a perennial scowl which tells just about all of his character. His build is lacking in the faculties often associated with the powerful Northern warriors of whom he is partly descended; he stands at an average 5'9" tall, with the slim build of an endurance athlete to match. He lacks the all-too-common stone-carved definition of his race, though one would be hard-pressed to find any substantial reserves of fat on his body as well. Veins can be seen running down his wiry limbs, more telling of his body composition over any profound muscular development. He has no considerable width to speak of either; much to his chagrin he is rather narrow about the shoulder and waist. Personality and Beliefs Category:Characters Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Army